


[索香]同流合污

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 地下拳手X黑市医生
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	[索香]同流合污

点梗，地下拳手X黑市医生  
OOC属于我  
——————————————  
平淡无奇的一天随着南风带走天空中最后一片晚霞，世界坠入了无边无际的黑暗之中。与此同时，德罗斯罗萨的下城区，才真正开始热闹起来。在这片属于德罗斯罗萨国王——人称JOKER的堂吉诃德·多弗郎明哥的土地上，充斥着各种各样的金钱交易，情色，暴力，毒品，甚至是武器，并且滋生无数以此为生的人。  
罗罗诺亚·索隆就是其中一个这种人。他在下城区的黑市参加地下拳赛已经3年了，而在更早的时候——大约从他13岁开始——他就已经开始在黑市混迹偷生，如今对这里的规则早就烂熟于心。  
汗水混着血液流进他眼里，他有些头晕，只是瞪眼去看清对手轰然倒下的身躯，四周的喝彩声，尖叫声震耳欲聋。  
他又赢了。  
不同于往常的是，赛场外雇佣他做打手的赌场老板这次气的七窍生烟，正隔着人群对他愤然比中指咒骂他的不识时务，很显然索隆的胜利让他输了一大笔钱。  
索隆嗤笑。众所周知，这块赛场没有硬性的比赛规则，唯一的规定就是——不能打假赛。而赛前老板循循利诱，许诺索隆往日三倍奖金，就是要索隆这个连赢9场，赔率极低的选手输在第10场，大跌赌徒们的眼镜，他就能够在其中狠狠赚一笔。  
索隆当时不曾回绝，上场后却用实力作为回应。虽然老板极力保证这事只有他两知道，绝不会泄露，索隆还是不愿挑战赛场规则。只有在这个赛场长久赢下去，他才能持续地拿到足够的钱。另一方面，老师曾说过，处世之人贵在真诚，为武之人贵在刚正。  
即使老师病逝多年，这段话他依旧牢牢记在心里，是他在黑市摸爬滚打的底线。他虽然不是什么好人，也没干过什么好事，但最起码拿起拳头的时候，他想要堂堂正正打败对手。  
这次的对手实在有几分本事，他赢了，也伤得不轻。  
抬头对上老板的视线，索隆挑衅地笑起来，果然看到对方叫来一群凶神恶煞之徒，在等他从赛场出来。看来今日之事不能善了了。  
不过，正合他意。  
他强忍着伤口的疼痛，接过奖金，转身朝赛场外走去。

闪避过晃眼的银色刀刃，人类的骨头在他手里好似没有什么硬度，被瞬间折断。那人惨叫着躺倒在地。后方又有破风之声袭来，索隆没有回头，弯下腰接上一个过肩摔。  
不过几息之间，老板叫来的7，8号人就都被索隆撂翻了大部分。  
索隆手持抢来的小刀，望着几米开外惊怕交加的赌场老板，站在原地。  
也许是索隆的气势太过于凌人，老板和他身后仅存的两人赫然后退几步，又见索隆没有靠近，老板色厉内荏恐威胁几句，无非就是索隆被解雇了，赌场这个月的工资也别想要了，别再让他抓到不然给他好看什么的，然后三个人抖抖索索跑走了。  
索隆无所谓地丢掉小刀。  
赌场一个月工资对他来说本就没有多少意义。尤其对古伊娜的学费和药费开说，杯水车薪。  
只有拳赛的奖金才真正够用。  
他靠在身后的土墙上喘了喘，因为背上又裂开的伤口疼的咧了咧嘴。  
又要去麻烦那个卷眉毛了。他想。

化名黑足的文斯莫克·山治拉开诊所锈迹斑斑的铁门，就看到浑身是伤的老熟人。  
哟，这是怎么了。他一边假装惊讶的询问一边给对方让开一人宽的空间。赌场工作又丢了。索隆没好气道，那个白痴老板想要利用我打假赛。  
又是这样啊。黑市医生挂好不营业的牌子关了门，点烟含在口中，说话声音含糊不清发出命令。把衣服脱掉。  
背上的伤口可以用皮开肉绽来形容，除此之外，腹部和手臂，甚至脸上都有大大小小的伤口或者淤青。  
这次这么惨？山治真的有些惊讶了，手上扭开碘伏瓶盖。被黑医按在墙上拿棉棒擦拭背上的伤口，索隆疼的龇牙咧嘴。  
啊。这次的对手还不错。给，这次的奖金，先放你这。  
切，等下你自己放去地下室。医生拿来干净的纱布和棉片，又取了针线，背对着招呼索隆。蠢货，过来这边缝合。  
来了。拳手挪过去，从背后搂住黑医，下巴在颈子上蹭来蹭去。黑医挣了下没挣开，无语道，给老子放开，命还要不要了。  
别动，就这样待会儿。  
干什么啊。  
想要你。  
你个肌肉混蛋，脑子里都想些什么啊。  
想你啊白痴眉毛。  
切，闭嘴吧。赶紧放开老子。  
这次伤员终于听话了，乖乖放手转身在诊床上趴好。山治戴上手套，用酒精棉片擦洗短针，把线穿好开始给伤口缝合。  
这两星期别再去打架了，伤口会裂。  
啰嗦。  
“咖嚓。”剪断线，山治用纱布给伤口包扎起来，脱掉手套，使劲吸了一口烟，然后把烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸里。  
算了，给老子好好躺着，我去放钱。索隆默许，目送金发医生的身形消失在房间拐角。虽然看不到，但他知道隔壁放药的房间有个地下室，也知道入口在药柜后面，只要按一下药柜的侧面，就会挪开露出地下室的暗门。这件事知道的人不超过三个，除了他和山治以外，还有黑市的另一个医生，鼎鼎大名，号称死亡外科医生的特拉法尔加·罗，同时也是国王的养子。索隆不太清楚山治这样的小医生如何能与罗扯上关系，不过在过去几个月里来找山治的时候——有时是因为受伤，有时是因为别的——碰到过那位外科医生两次。  
[他就是你相好？]第一次见的时候，罗不善地打量他，眉头紧锁不知道在想什么。  
山治怎么回答来着？好像是这样说的。[只是顺手捡来的流浪狗。]  
如今索隆并不对此有多生气，那时候他的确像山治说的一样，如同一只无家可归的流浪狗。只是当时内心敏感又脆弱，听山治这样一说，气得要死，冲上去就要大吵一架，所以到现在罗对他都没啥好印象。  
回想起来首次和山治相见的经历，索隆还有几分怀念。  
13岁的时候，索隆长大的福利院就倒闭了，他交不起学费，开始跟着一党小混混偷鸡摸狗，除了杀人以外什么坏事儿都干过。15岁的时候集体拦路抢劫一个带着女儿的中年男子，结果被反杀了，那就是他后来的老师。  
跟着老师学剑道，度过了成年前最快乐的两年以后，老师突然病逝了。老师家不富裕，比自己年长两岁的师姐古伊娜一直都身体不好，需要长期服药，而且她刚考上大学，学费也不便宜。于是17岁的索隆决定瞒着古伊娜到黑市打工赚钱。  
山治比索隆年长几岁，那时候也刚在黑市开诊所不久，出门买菜，回程就捡到了倒在巷子里满脸血迹的索隆，而索隆的左眼也是那时候没了的。  
不管怎么说，山治算是索隆见过的最善良的黑市人，相处越久，索隆越离不开他。  
放钱的人去而复返，被坐起来死死盯着储药间方向的索隆吓了一跳。干啥呢，瞪个大眼。等你啊。索隆勾勾嘴角。来做吧，好久没做了。  
你个发情绿藻。山治咕咕哝哝走过来。真是拿你没办法。他低下头。索隆搂住对方的腰把他朝自己揽过来，舔上对方软软的嘴唇。对方的胡子在他下巴上轻轻磨蹭，引起一阵痒意。对方的鼻尖冰冰凉凉的，接触起来很舒服。

好喜欢和山治接吻。索隆又想，但果然更喜欢和他做爱。  
他只想要黑足这个人完完整整属于他。一起赚那些黑心老板的钱，一起花钱，同流合污，谁也不会比谁干净。  
索隆有时觉得这可能就是某种名为[喜欢]的东西。只是这个他没打算说出来，就这样拖下去吧，实在是哪天眉毛医生要跑路了，再告诉他也不迟。

END


End file.
